O Cara Legal
by Amanda Dumbledore
Summary: Shortfic TL, sétimo ano... Tiago nunca poderia deixar de estranhar quando Lílian resolvesse NÃO brigar com ele um dia...


**O Cara Legal**

Lílian Evans. Ruiva. Olhos verdes. Grifinória. Monitora-chefe. Inteligente. Nascida trouxa. Sétimo ano.

Tiago Potter. Moreno. Olhos castanhos. Grifinório. Líder dos Marotos. Poderoso. Sangue puro. Sétimo ano.

Lílian. Disciplinada.

Tiago. Baderneiro.

Anos de brigas.

-Você não pode olhar por onde anda uma vez na vida, Potter? – a voz aguda de Lílian chamava à atenção em meio à multidão que enchia os corredores de Hogsmeade.

-Evans, eu tro-pe-cei! – Tiago exclamou exasperado. – O que te leva a pensar que é tão importante a ponto de que eu fique me jogando em cima de você o tempo todo?

-Hum... Talvez o fato de que você _realmente_ me persegue o tempo todo... – ela murmurou, e Tiago estranhou que ela não estivesse mais gritando. – Agora, se puder me deixar continuar o meu caminho, eu agradeceria.

O outro ergueu uma sobrancelha. Evans não estava mais gritando com ele, ainda por cima depois de uma trombada espetacular como aquela? Ele não conseguia acreditar.

-O que foi, Evans? TPM às avessas? Não vai me espancar?

-Eu não estou com tempo pra isso agora, Potter. Agora, se puder me deixar em paz...

Tiago ergueu as sobrancelhas até onde conseguiu. Ela parecia um pouco pra baixo, e não escondera isso dele! Melhor dizendo, não escondera isso dele decentemente. Isso estava muito mal explicado. Virou-se para seus três amigos, que estavam logo atrás dele.

-Vocês viram isso?

-Surpreendente – assoviou Sirius. – Sua cabeça ainda está em cima do pescoço.

-Talvez ela tenha percebido que foi só um encontrão inocente – arriscou Pedro.

-Não seja ridículo, _não foi_ mesmo um encontrão inocente. – replicou Tiago, revirando os olhos. – Eu só estava tentando agarrá-la um pouco...

-Mas você tem que admitir que essa técnica já está ultrapassada – Remo falou, quando recomeçaram a andar. – Ela já está se esquivando muito bem. Hoje ela quase conseguiu te fazer tropeçar no vento.

-Mero detalhe, meu amigo Aluado, mero detalhe... – Tiago olhava para o nada enquanto caminhavam. – Mas que ela estava estranha, estava.

-Sendo assim, eu acho que tenho um plano pra você – o olhar de Sirius era bem mais do que malicioso então. – Você pode bancar o cara legal. Ou melhor, assumir a sua posição. Afinal, você está parecendo o Remo esses últimos dias... Não gosta mais de sacudir o Ranhoso pelos corredores da...

-Certo, Sirius, cala essa boca – Tiago interrompeu irritado. – O que está dizendo com cara legal?

-Fingir que se importa com ela. – disse Pedro, surpreendentemente acertando em cheio.

-Perguntar qual é o problema – completou Sirius, entediado. – Mostrar que você é um cara sensível. As garotas adoram isso.

-Que eu me lembre você nunca usou essa tática – observou Remo.

-Eu nunca precisei. – sorriu Sirius, cheio de si.

--------

Lílian fez uma anotação mental para não cometer aquele deslize novamente. Ser gentil com Potter poderia ter conseqüências inimagináveis. Mas naquele momento sua preocupação não era aquela, ela poderia simplesmente voltar a ser agressiva com ele assim que aquela crise ridícula passasse. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que continuasse triste por aquele Natal. Ela não devia ter esperado que fosse diferente, afinal de contas.

As aulas já haviam até recomeçado, e lá estava ela, feito uma idiota, remoendo o momento de maior vergonha em toda a sua vida...

Lílian sacudiu a cabeça e continuou em passo firme na direção de Hogwarts. Não estava mesmo com vontade de ficar em Hogsmeade... Não queria associar o vilarejo a uma tarde de melancolia estúpida. Que droga, ela não costumava ficar daquele jeito... Por causa de sua irmã! Ela sempre a tratara como lixo, desde que soubera que ela era uma bruxa. A ruiva ainda não sabia o que a levara a acreditar que finalmente Petúnia pudesse ter aceitado o que ela era.

-EEEEEEEEEEVANS!

A garota não se virou para olhar quem era. Já sabia perfeitamente, e de forma alguma esperaria que Potter a alcançasse. Ela tinha planejado chegar na sala comunal e enfiar a cara nos livros pra se distrair. E com certeza Potter não a distrairia. Ao menos não de formas satisfatórias. Ouviu os passos rápidos dele se aproximando e tentou acelerar, mas sabia que não adiantaria de nada.

Começou a correr e os gritos de Potter a perseguiram pelo caminho. Já estava nos jardins da escola e como começou a sentir-se terrivelmente idiota fugindo dele daquele jeito, desacelerou e juntou forças para escorraçar Potter como era sua rotina.

Finalmente ele parou ofegando ao lado dela. Lílian cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

-O que você quer, Potter?

-Saber por que você não me espancou agora há pouco – ele ofegou, sem pensar.

-Se quiser eu posso bater um pouco em você. Mas espero que você não tenha tendências masoquistas.

Potter revirou os olhos.

-Eu só estava pensando se você estaria com algum problema, Evans – ele replicou, com um tom de voz monótono. – Sabe como é, imaginei que teria que ser algo muito sério pra fazer você esquecer que me odeia.

Não respondi de imediato e recomecei a andar em passos firmes. Potter deu um tapa na própria testa e continuou me seguindo de lado.

-Anda! O que foi?

-Eu não tenho nenhuma obrigação de te falar da minha vida, Potter! – ela exclamou, um pouco descontrolada. – E você ainda fala como se isso te interessasse!

-Acho que se não me interessasse eu não estaria aqui correndo atrás de uma ruiva maluca. – ele retorquiu, segurando o braço dela, mas soltando-o logo que ela ameaçou estapeá-lo com a outra mão. Foi quando viu algo no dedo indicador dela. – Mas o que é isso?

Lílian apressou-se em enfiar a mão nos bolsos, mas Tiago já tinha visto.

-Que anel é esse? – perguntou ele, inclinando-se e tentando puxar a mão dela de volta. – Você não arrumou um... namorado, arrumou?

-Não seja idiota, Potter – ela retrucou meramente, à beira do alívio por estarem chegando ao castelo.

-Então... O quê? – ele insistiu, quando passaram pelos portões.

Lílian ficou em silêncio, sem vontade de responder. Como se aquilo fosse mesmo da conta do cheio de si, arrogante e convencido Potter!

-O que eu preciso fazer pra me livrar de você?

Antes que pudesse pensar, Tiago deixou escapar seu sorriso malicioso; mas, arrependendo-se, ficou reto e disse:

-Pode me dizer o que te fez de repente não querer brigar comigo. OK, eu sei que não é muito divertido apanhar, mas sempre valeu te ver brava comigo.

-Eu estou brava com você nesse momento. – Lílian retrucou. – Satisfeito?

-Nem um pouco. Quer saber de uma coisa? Vem comigo.

Sem vontade de resistir, Lílian se deixou arrastar.

-Depois disso você me deixa em paz?

-Prometo. Mas acho que isso vai te convencer a me contar o que tem de errado.

Apesar de tudo, a ruiva estava perturbada. Que coisa, por que ele simplesmente não a deixava em paz e ia procurar qualquer uma daquelas meninas que ela ouvia o tempo dizer que daria qualquer coisa para sair com Tiago Potter?

Foi puxada até uma tapeçaria antiga, de Barnabás, o Amalucado. Como Potter deu três voltas diante daquela parede, Lílian começou a cogitar seriamente a possibilidade de que o Maroto estivesse finalmente enlouquecido, quando viu uma porta lustrosa aparecendo do nada. Tiago puxou a maçaneta e fez uma mesura para ela:

-Bem vinda, senhorita Lílian Evans – anunciou ele. – à Sala Vai e Vem.

Cautelosamente, ela entrou no cômodo, perguntando-se como aquilo aparecera tão de repente. Viu um lugar bem iluminado, que lembrava vagamente uma mistura da sala comunal da Grifinória com o seu dormitório, com fotos de todos os seus amigos sorrindo nas paredes, até estava ali um mural que ela mantinha no seu dormitório de todos os seus deveres a cumprir, com uma lareira acesa.

Ela virou-se para Tiago com cara de interrogação.

-Mas o quê...?

-Ah, essa metade de pergunta implica numa explicação enorme – Tiago sorriu, fechando a porta atrás de si. – Isso aqui também é conhecido por Sala Precisa, mas é um nome meio estranho, não acha?

Lílian apenas resmungou em resposta, examinando as fotos nas paredes de todos os seus amigos.

-E bem, eu pensei em te trazer aqui e pensei em como precisava ambientar uma sala para denunciar o que aconteceu com você e também que, sei lá, pudesse te ajudar em alguma coisa... – ele revirou os olhos por fim. – E pelo que estou vendo, é algo que está fazendo você se sentir, hum... Solitária? – arriscou.

-Mais ou menos – ela confessou, tirando lentamente a mão dos bolsos.

Tiago viu no dedo dela um anel estranho, feito de algo que ele não conhecia muito bem. Tecnologia trouxa, imaginou ele.

-Do que isso é feito?

-Plástico – ela perguntou, tirando o anel verde-limão do dedo. – Eu nem mesmo sei por que ainda estou carregando isso.

Tiago resistiu a dizer alguma coisa, confiando na sensação de que ela continuaria sozinha.

-Faz tempo já, foi ainda no Natal, quando eu fui pra casa... Não sei se você já ouviu alguém mencionar que eu tenho uma irmã trouxa odiosa. Ela se chama Petúnia. E bem, ela odeia bruxos, acha que somos monstros e que devíamos ser varridos da face da Terra. Nossa relação, que já não era das mais pacíficas, se transformou em pura guerra quando chegou a carta de Hogwarts. Ela acha que eu sou pouco menos que uma barata, e isso nunca chegou a importar muito pra mim, já que eu também nunca tinha gostado muito dela.

Tiago esforçou-se ao máximo para continuar em silêncio e escutar a história, pois estava morrendo de vontade de fazer um comentário sobre essa tal Petúnia que quebraria todo o encanto do momento. Lílian olhou-o de relance, depois encarando uma foto na qual todas as suas colegas de dormitório estavam numa animada guerra de travesseiros.

-E nessas férias, ela veio toda cheia de carinho pra cima de mim. É claro que eu não acreditei no começo, mas ela disse que tinha amadurecido, sabe, que agora entendia que não havia nada de tão errado em ser bruxo e tudo o mais. E eu comecei a sentir como seria ter uma irmã assim, sabe, de verdade, daquelas que são nossas amigas também... – Lílian fez uma pausa, sentindo-se idiota. Não tinha contado aquela história idiota e estava ali dizendo tudo para ninguém menos que Tiago Potter, como se ele fosse seu diário...

-Ei – ele incentivou-a – Pode dizer, eu disse que queria ouvir.

A ruiva respirou fundo.

-E Petúnia continuou nessa doçura comigo até o Natal, até mesmo me chamou para ir a uma festa que as colegas de escola dela iam dar ali perto... Eu, que já tinha caído naquela farsa ridícula, aceitei e até fiquei alegre com isso. Comprei um presente para ela inclusive, sabendo que teria troca de presentes para ela. E lá... – apressou-se a falar, querendo passar bem rapidamente pela parte ruim. – Lá as meninas começaram a trocar os presentes, eu entreguei o meu para ela e todos começaram a rir. Eu olhei em volta, confusa, me sentindo uma criancinha de doze anos, quando Petúnia riu e disse: "Olhem que bonitinho, ela achou mesmo que nós éramos amigas! Mas espere, acho que tenho algo pra você..." Então ela tirou esse anel do dedo, jogou pela janela e me disse para ir buscar o meu presente lá fora! Eu engoli a situação, saí batendo a porta, mas acabei pegando o anel. Eu sou mesmo uma burra! Eu... Até hoje eu não me conformo que eu tenha caído na conversa daquela... daquela...

-Certo, eu já entendi o palavrão que ela é – disse Tiago, surpreso. Nem imaginava que a família de Evans pudesse ser tão importante.

Ficaram os dois em silêncio. Lílian estava segurando lágrimas, porque não podia simplesmente cair no choro por algo tão idiota! Por ter sido tão idiota! Mas parecera tão bom ser finalmente amiga de sua irmã... Se ela fosse mesmo daquele jeito tudo teria sido tão perfeito... Mas nada é perfeito, concluiu Lílian, com um toque de amargura.

-Sabe de uma coisa? – Tiago falou dali a pouco. – Você está certa.

-Estou?

-Está. É um motivo bem idiota pra se estar triste.

Lílian imediatamente se levantou, mordida.

-Olhe aqui, Potter, agora está satisfeito? Já sabe o que aconteceu! Agora por que não sai por aquela porta agora e sai correndo para espalhar para toda Hogwarts o quanto eu...

-Nossa, Evans, quanto drama – disse ele, repetindo mentalmente a expressão _cara legal_. – Eu não estou com vontade de caçoar de você, porque isso não tem a menor graça comparado a te deixar nervosinha...

-VOCÊ É MESMO UM MONSTRO INSENSÍVEL, TIAGO POTTER! – ela exclamou, jogando o anel de plástico no chão e batendo os pés ruidosamente enquanto ia em direção à porta ela mesma.

-Ei, Evans, calma!! – Tiago chamou, colocando-se no caminho entre Lílian e a saída.

-Sai da minha frente! – gritou ela histérica, agora se sentindo duplamente idiota.

-Você quer me deixar explicar? – ele gritou, mais alto que ela. – É um motivo idiota para se estar triste porque o seu mundo não gira em torno dessa sua irmã! Olhe essas paredes! Será que não dá pra ver o número enorme de amigos que você tem?

Lílian se virou para olhar de novo as fotos, mas isso era apenas um pretexto para não olhar Tiago mais nos olhos.

-Aquela foto – ela murmurou, mais calma, apontando para uma foto com apenas o fundo de um corredor. – O que significa?

-Ah, bem é que os fantasmas não saem em fotos – Tiago falou rapidamente. – Era pra ser o Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça aí.

Lílian sorriu.

-E aquela? O que você e os seus amiguinhos estão fazendo nela?

-Bem... Nós gostamos de você, oras – ele explicou apressadamente. – Apesar de você nos odiar. Principalmente a mim.

O sorriso da ruiva se alargou.

-Eu não _odeio_ vocês. – disse ela. – Quero dizer, não pelo menos nos últimos dias.

Tiago apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Afinal, ultimamente até que vocês sossegaram um pouco. – disse ela, com um sorriso de canto de boca.

Ele sorriu de volta e deu um passo à frente, olhando-a agora cheio de malícia.

-Mas sabe, Lílian – ele disse, arriscando-se com o primeiro nome dela. – Tem coisas que nunca mudam.

Alerta vermelho, pensou ela, observando-o se aproximar.

-Como, por exemplo...

-O fato de que eu faço qualquer coisa pra ganhar um beijo seu – ele disse, abraçando-a pela cintura e encarando-a.

Lílian não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Aquele não era o mesmo Tiago com que brigara mais cedo... Ou era?

De qualquer forma, ela se deixou fitar por aquele par de olhos castanhos aveludados, deixou que ele se aproximasse e que a beijasse, carinhosamente... Deixou que ele a puxasse mais pra perto, deixou que ele escorresse uma mão por seus cabelos e deixou que ele agisse como o cara que ela estivera sonhando que ele se tornasse nos últimos anos...

Enquanto sentia-se confortável e aceita no abraço de Tiago, pensou em como chegou a achar que ele nunca ficaria _no ponto_. Sorriu internamente.


End file.
